Gundam SEED: Legend of Heavy Beam Gundam
by Ginji Asgard
Summary: A untold story occuring just at the beginning of the war. On the lost colony Terra a Pilot is forced to attack both sides for an unknown company.


Gundam SEED: Legend of Heavy BeamGundam

All Characters are Custom made.

Specifications:

Name: Heavy Beam Gundam

Classification:

Mobile suit

Model number:

HBG- 15X

Head height:

16.7 meters

Dry weight:

7.7 tons

Armor materials:

Gundanium alloy

Armament:

Vulcan x 2

Machine cannon x 2

Heavy beam cannon x 1

Homing missile x 6

Beam Gatling x 2

Micro missile x 24

Army knife x 1

_Episode 1: Blackmail of Lovers_

Location: Border world colony "Terra"

Colony status: 100 operational

A 5'7" man with a muscular build, hazel eyes, brown crew cut, and wearing AEUG Flight gear approaches a mobile suit, which at first glance, looks like the Gundam "Heavyarms". But on closer inspection, the Beam Gatling on the left arm is replaced by a long single barrel weapon, and the head has two Bull like horns on the sides going back. "Is the Heavy Beam Gundam ready?" The man asks a nearby tech officer.

"Yes, Commander Asgard." The Techy replies and he hold a paper out to him, "A, Miss Ao, Called and said to have you meet her at this address……… she said it was urgent."

"Alright." The man says heading back to his vehicle, "I'll be right back in a bit."

"Ok Ginji." The techy replies as he walks toward the machine, "I'll have her warmed up for you."

"Good." Ginji says getting in his vehicle and starting the engine. He then drives out of the base and heads for a sporting arena (football) thinking, "_Why would she ask me to meet her here when I dropped her off at the mall with her friends?_" As he enters the arena, he notices that all lights are off. "Ao? Where are you?" Ginji calls out

"O….On the field, Ginji." A Female voice calls back with a hint of fear in her voice, "I……It's important."

Ginji walks onto the field and stops as he faint begins to see a young woman standing in the middle of the field shaking slightly. "What's going on, Ao."

"I….I'm……."

Suddenly the lights turn on and Ginji sees a man holding Ao's Right arm behind her back and holds a dagger to her throat. He man wore a Black Cloak with a White skull pin, on the left shoulder, with four runic symbols carved on it (One for each of the four Key elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water). "So this is Ginji Asgard." The man says in a insulting tone as his Crimson eyes look over Ginji, "Not very impressive." Ginji makes a move to attack but stops and the man adds pressure to the dagger. "Now, calm down." The man says grinning evilly, "You wouldn't want This beauty's throat slit, would you?"

"What do you want?" Ginji asks grinding his teeth in rage.

"Straight to the point." The man says loosening the dagger slightly, "I like you kid."

"Well?"

"My organization stands to make a fortune in Arms deals if this war between the Naturals and the Coordinators escalates out of control." The man replies.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Ginji asks as if he already knew, "You want me to do your dirty work or you'll kill her, right?"

"Exactly." The man says, "We have a list of key facilities we want you destroy on both sides…… Take them all out and you two a free to go."

"_I don't trust this guy._" Ginji thinks to himself, "_But I Still don't want Ao's blood spilt…… Damn!_"

"What is your answer?" The cloaked man asks.

"Don't Do I……" Ao cries out but then cries out in pain as the man twists her arm hard, stopping her in mid-word.

"I'll do it." Ginji says, looking down at the ground. "But you harm her in any way." He continues looking into the man's eye with the fire's of hate, "I will hunt you down."

"Good." The man says as an arrow with a note attached hit's the ground at Ginji's feet, "Bring your mobile suit to these coordinates. The captain will fill you in on the details of your mission." He then throws a flashbang at Ginji's feet.

Once Ginji regained his vision, The man had left with Ao held hostage. "…" He then returns to his vehicle and drives back to the base.

"Heavy Beam is prepped for launch." The Techy that Ginji spoke to earlier says as Ginji passes by.

"Good." Ginji says as the takes the lift up to the Heavy Beam Gundam's Cockpit and climbs in. "Heavy Beam Gundam ready for launch." He says over the comm. system as he closes the cockpit and maneuvers the Mobile Suit onto the catapult.

"Roger that, HBG- 15X." a man says over the radio, "All systems green."

"Launching Heavy Beam Gundam." Ginji says as the catapult launches him and his mobile suit into space.


End file.
